


Forever

by Jibootybaby



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe- Witches, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, I'm going to stop now, Jibootybaby in the house, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, also im going to hell, master kink, okay, will add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibootybaby/pseuds/Jibootybaby
Summary: "What do you want from me?""Your soul."OrJungkook wakes up in a strange room the night of his twenty-first birthday to a gorgeous, centuries old vampire by the name of Park Jimin





	1. O n e

**Author's Note:**

> Crossed on AFF
> 
> So this book originally started off as a one shot, but you know how that goes. Please let me know what you guys think and how you want the story to progress. 
> 
> Jibootybaby

Requested by: Angst_hyung [AFF]

Kinks: Master, humiliation

Warning: bdsm, angst, fluff, SMUT!!!

Vampire / Supernatural au

Jungkook's POV

"Hello." I call out. I looked around the small, dank room. Where am I? I tried to stand up but the sounds of chains stopped me in my tracks. I yanked on my wrists trying to free myself.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME." I yell at the top of my lungs. I couldn't see to far in front of me. It was so dark in here. The last thing I remember is walking along the Han river after I left a couple of my friends. Today is my birthday and they wanted to celebrate. I was so excited to spend some time with my friends. I hadn't seen them a lot since they went off to college. I'm now a senior in high school and will be going to Uni after I graduate. But none of that matters anyway, seeing as how I am currently chained up in an unknown room. I looked up and saw a tiny camera in the corner and I instantly got perturbed. Who the hell is up there watching me?

I tried to stay calm, but its was getting harder. I couldn't help but think about my family. Do they know I'm missing right now? How long have I been gone? Will I ever see them again. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the door opening and a man coming closer to me until he cleared his throat. I looked to find a gorgeous stranger with the most beautiful face I had ever seen. He pushes the strands of jet black hair out of his face as he gazes down at me.

"Who are y..you?" I asked him timidly. He walked over and crouched down right in front of my. I gulp when I stare at his milky porcelain completion. A nice contrast to his hair. His plump lips curl up into a smile as he answers my question.

"My name is Park Jimin." he says giving me a smile that sets me on fire. I felt a pull in between us. Almost like magnets trying to connect. I couldn't help but get lost in his unusual eyes. They were this piercing grey, with flecks of light blue, he is beautiful.

"Your eyes." I say aloud as I reach to touch his face. His skin smooth to the touch, also cold. 

"Ohh uh." he says as he turns his head quickly. I heard him take a deep breath and exhale. He turns to face me, but this time his eyes are a dark brown. What the hell? 

"You must be wondering who I am and where you are." he states the obvious truth. I nod in response to let him know his assumptions was true.

"Well as I stated before, I am Park Jimin." he says smiling at me. "... And I'm a vampire." you're a what?

I sat there for a moment waiting for him to laugh if off and tell me he was just kidding, but that time never came. I started to get scared, not because I believe he is telling the truth, but now I know some crazy has abducted me thinking he is a vampire. Well happy fucking twenty first birthday jungkook. You can now die at the hands of a maniac.

"You're kidding right?" I ask scoffing at the man in front of me. Did he really think I was that dumb?

"Actually on the contrary." he flashes his elongated fangs and I bout shit myself. All kind of crazy thought infiltrated my mind. Is he going to kill me? Is he going to drink me? I started to tremble when he caressed my cheek with his ice cold thumb.

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?" I gulp as this thumb enters my warm mouth.

He leans in close to my face and utters the words that will haunt my dreams forever.

"Your soul." 

My breath hitched at the weight of his words. What does he mean by that? 

"Now before we get started." he says breaking the chains with his bare hands. I look at him in utter shock. "I have six very important rules." he says grabbing onto my waist, lifting me to my feet. I nod in response to scared to make a sound.

"Number one, never call me by my name. I am your master from now on." he says as he takes me by the hand, leading me out of the open door. 

"Number two, do everything and anything I tell you to do, no matter what it is." we entered a narrow hallway and I looked around to find nothing but darkness. We continued to walk forward until we get to a set of stairs.

"Number three, your have full access to the house." he says as he opened a small door at the top of the stairs to reveal a grand foyer. My mouth hangs open taking in the room. There was paintings decorating the walls, it was a mix of modern and gothic. "However, you are not allowed in the west wing, unless I take you there." he sounded so ominous. 

"Number four. Don't try to escape. There is nothing around us for miles so don't get any bright ideas." well there goes that idea.

"Number five. I am the only one that can touch you, other than yourself. I am a very jealous lover, so please don't test me." he says. Who would I sleep with? He just said there was no one for mile around. I just shrugged it off, waiting on him to continue.

"... And last but not least. Number six. If any of these rules are broken, I will then punish you in any way I see fit." he says getting uncomfortably close to me. I start to back away as he approaches until my back hits the beige colored wall. 

"Do you understand all of these rules Jungkook?" he asks tilting his head to the side. A chill shoots down my spine when I realize, I never told him my name. How does he know my name? What else does he know about me? 

"Y..yes." I answer sheepishly. He sucks on his teeth briefly before opening his mouth.

"Yes what?" he asks in a dark tone. 

"Yes master." I answer instantly, not wanting to be punished. Something tells me I wouldn't like it one bit. 

"Good boy." he ruffles my hair and smiles at the warmly. 

"Now follow me. I'm sure you are tired and hungry." he grabs my hand and drags me up the imperial staircase. The stairs are a cream color with black ivy wrought iron trimming going up the rails, simply breathtaking. My eyes wonder, taking in everything with amazement. We pass a couple arches that allows you to see a formal living room below. We finally make it to the room at the end of the hall. He opens the mahogany French doors and I am acquainted with the most amazing bedroom I have ever seen. This room alone was almost the size of his small shoebox apartment in the city.

An assortment of walnut and maple wood paneling framed the low bed, acting as a headboard. We walked further in the room unable go tear his away from the ceiling length picture window that has inhabited the whole north wall. I walked closer, gazing out the window. All I could see for miles was nothing but lush greenery. I have never seen this many trees. If I had to guess, I would say we are in the country side, which one? I have no clue. He was right about us being alone here.

My eyes widened when I saw horses galloping in a near by field. I absolutely adore horses.

"So this will be your room" he said walking over to me, I looked over at him in astonishment. Was this seriously mine? He had on a loose white button up shirt that's tucked loosely into his tight black jeans. He looked like a super model. I began to wonder why he had brought me here. That was one question still left unanswered. Why on earth would he pick some poor kid who can't even afford cover his tuition fees? What was so special about me? 

"T..thank you." I bowed my head in gratitude. "Uhm, can I ask you something?" I tilted my head waiting on a response. God, he is so beautiful. I would let him bend me over backwards in a heartbeat. I swallowed the excess saliva that had build up in my mouth due to my very naughty fantasies. He chuckled lightly as he looked at me.

"You are extremely cute baby bunny." he leans in and kisses my cheek softly, cascading his arms around my waist. I crumbled into him like a sandcastle being  destroyed by a massive tidal wave. I had this yearning to be with him, to kiss him, to love him. And in this moment I would give myself to him completely.

But something was off. It was almost like this wasn't my doing. I mean I know how crazy it sounds but its like I'm under the influence of a drug. I couldn't think clearly, all I wanted was to feel him buried deep inside me, filling me up with his delicious seed and fucking me until I lose all ability to walk. I want to be consumed by him, possessed by him, owned by him. And all of a sudden that feeling disappeared when he backed away from me and started to walk over to a closed door. I stood there flustered for a moment, trying to regulate my breathing. 

"Come on bun, there's still more to show you." he says reaching out to me.

I followed slowly being him as we entered the adjoining bathroom. There's a huge jacuzzi like bathtub up on a little platform off to the side. I looked over to the left and saw one of those showers that sprays water from everywhere. There was even a little loveseat in the middle of the room with a small table in front. Why is there a couch in the bathroom? Rich people, I swear. 

"The closet is fully stocked with clothes for you. I hope you like my sections." he said in a soft voice. I can't believe I was scared of him before, he is so gentle, so kind. I smiled to myself as be pulled me out of the room and walked over to the bed. 

"I'll be gone for a couple days" he starts as he pushes me down gently to sit on the bed. "The staff here will make sure you have everything you need. I made sure to tell Seokjin hyung about all your favorite foods." he smiles down at me with loving eyes. Who is Seokjin?

"I'll try to make it back as soon as possible okay. Once I get back we will began." he leans down and is eye level with me. "Do you remember the rules baby bunny?" he asks leaning into me, causing me to lay down. He hovers over me in a matter of seconds and presses his lips to mine. I closed the eyes and kissed back instantly. I felt electricity pulsing through my body when I feel him open my legs and lay on top of me. 

"Mmm." I moan shamelessly into the heated kiss. I start to feel something stir within me as he broke the kiss and started licking stripes on my exposed neck. I started to buck my hips forward, finding his bulge with ease.

I was so taken over by this unyielding passion between us, it was literally hard to breathe. I need him now.

He pulls away seconds later leaving me breathless and disappointed. I pouted as I looked up at him. I take that back, he is an evil man.

"Aww don't be like that, I have to go jungkook." he says pecking me one last time before he got to his feet. He was almost to the door when I called out to him. There was still things I needed to know. I couldn't let him leave without knowing.

"Uhmm Master." he turned on his heels to look back at me so I continued. "You said earlier that when you get back, we would began. What did you mean by that?" I ask. He smiles brightly and returns to my side.

"We will start your training for the ritual." he says nonchalantly, like the words he just uttered were normal. 

"Ri..ritual? What ritual?" I stutter over the words. He snakes my cool arms around my waist, and nuzzles into my neck. 

"Its a bonding ritual that melds our souls together so you can become my immortal mate." and with that he got up and opened the door to leave. 

"Remember the rules jungkook and if you break them you will be punished." he says giving me a sinister smile. "Now rest up, you're going to need it." he walked out leaving me with more questions than answers. 

Maybe I should have listened to my first instincts. I was now scared and there was no one around to help me.


	2. T w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add another chapter for you guys. Let me know what you think

_**SMUT WARNING!!!** _

_Pain, pain, nothing but pain. I tried to hold on but I couldn't._

_"Baby please, stay with me. Don't leave me Dae Young. I need you." my lover cried. The stab wound now oozing with my blood as he tries to apply pressure._

_"I love you jagi." my shakey hand cups his cheek, wiping the constant tears streaming down his face._

_And then there was darkness.._

**Jungkook's POV**

I jolt up, touching my stomach. "What the hell?" I say aloud. Where did that dream come from? Why did it feel so real? Its almost as if I got stabbed. I raised my shirt, looking down at my abdomen to find a small scar, no bigger than an inch.

"What the.." I rub my finger over the scar. I scratch my head confused. I don't remember ever having a scar here. What is going on? I jumped out of bed to go to the bathroom when I instantly got dizzy. My head started spinning. I felt myself falling when strong arms caught me.

"Oh my goodness, de.."

"Jin hyung, what's wron.. Can't be." I heard another voice.

I looked up and saw a very beautiful man with tears streaming down his face.

"Uhh, thank you for catching me." I say trying to escape his grasp. The words jimin uttered replaying in my mind. "I am the only one allowed to touch you."

"Oh, ahh haha." he says helping me to my feet. "My name is Seokjin, but you can call me jin." the brunette said to me. He was just standing there, staring at me. It was really starting to creep me out.

"Uhm, are you okay jin shi?" I asked him. He bowed him head and wiped his face quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. And please call me hyung." he clears his scratchy throat. "Its just.. You remind me of someone I use to know. Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. Its just.. Well today was his birthday and its making me a little sad." he says all in one breathe. I perked up at his words, smiling a bit.

"That's funny, today is my birthday." I say. I can see how much he is holding back tears. Even though I just meet him, he seems like a nice person and I already don't like to see him cry. Its almost as if I can feel his pain.

"Well it sounds like we need to celebrate then." he says grabbing my hand. "Come on". I am then dragged down the hallway, passing the arches and down the stairs.

"So how old are you..?"

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, nice to meet you." I give him a little smile. "... And I just turned twenty-one" I informed him. I saw something in his eyes. Worry? Sadness? Fear? I'm not sure because then a smile was all I saw when he pulled me into the biggest kitchen I have ever seen.

"So, I'm sure you're hungry. How about some French toast with fresh strawberries and whipped cream sound?" he asked as he gathered the ingredients. How did he know that's my favorite American breakfast food. I could tell, me and him hyung are going to be great friends.

"So tell me about yourself jungkook. What are your hobbies?" he asks me as he cracks an medium sized egg against the ceramic bowl.

"Well, I live in Seoul. I'm a sophomore at the academy of the arts, studying dance and music. I like to sing and I also like to draw." I tell him. For some reason I am extremely comfortable around him, like I've known him for years.

"What about you hyung?" I asked curiously.

"Well I love to cook as you can see." he says as he dips the big slices of bread in the egg mixture. "I also like to garden. Something about the earth under my fingers grounds me, makes me one with myself. I like to sing as well." he says smiling slightly. I was having such a good time with him hyung that I completely forgot about where I am and why I'm here.

"Jin hyung?" I called to him. Maybe he can clarify some things for me.

"Nae?" he answers as he turns the burner down.

"So Jim.. Master mentioned something about a ritual? To become his immortal mate? What does all of that mean?" I asked, hoping he would inform me on things. I hatred the feeling of not knowing.

"He sure isn't wasting any time I see." another voice said. I turned as saw a shorter male with pale hair, almost white. His skin as smooth as jimins. "Whoa trippy." he says leaning in, studying my face closely. "He looks just like him." like who?

"Yoongi ah, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" he asked the other male. "Jungkook ah, watch the toast will ya? Ill be right back." I nodded and went over to the stove to continue. It smells so good.

I looked up to see yoongi and jin hyung talking in the hall. There was a lot of hand movements and animated expressions. I wonder what they are talking about. I flipped the toast and closed my eyes tightly. Ever since I was little, certain senses could be heightened if I concentrated enough. I found out the fun way when I wanted to spy on one to the guys I liked in high School.

I emptied my mind completely. Breathing in and out evenly. I let the silence take over and then I heard them, as if they are right in front of me.

"Jagi, he looks just like him. Its freaky."

"I know. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw him this morning. But I have an uneasy feeling Yoonie. I don't like this one bit."

"Do you think he's back?"

"I don't know. I can't feel him, he is still hidden to me."

"Do you think jimin ah knows? Is that why he brought the boy here. How long has he been watching him? 6 months? And all of a sudden he is here with us. He has to be back. Jimin would never endanger jungkook if it wasn't important. He has to be back"

My eyes flew open at the sound of my name. He's been watching me? I felt this uneasy churning in the pit of my stomach. My mind went back, thinking about all the times I thought somebody was following me. Or when something was just a little off in my apartment.

Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and see someone in the corner watching over me, but when I rubbed my eyes and look again, they would always be gone. I thought I was crazy but now its starting to make a little since. Well is it really? Now I just have more questions.

I took the perfectly cooked French toast out of the skillet and placed it on a plate.

"Wow looks good kid." jin hyung says as he ruffles my hair a bit. Aish I hate when people do that, but I smile at him anyway.

"Thanks." I say as I go back over to my seat. He continues to cook the rest of the toast. I wait until he is finished before I start up again.

"So jin hyung, you never answered my question earlier." I hope me being blunt would let him know that I have no plans of forgetting this subject. He looks up at me and sighs.

"I am not at liberty to say. But I will tell you this." he said walking over to me, cupping my face in his warm hands.

"You have to be brave jungkook ah. There are going to be times when you are scared, hurt and angry but you must endure it. Jimin is a good man, even though he can be a dick sometimes. Don't be afraid, everything is going to be just fine." he said as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Eat your breakfast, I'm off to the store." he said walking past me. One of the house maids came in right after he left and started to clean up the mess immediately. I tried to eat as fast as I could so she wouldn't have to wash my dish separately. I walked over to the sink and placed my plate on the counter.

"Would you like some help ajumma?" I asked the older lady. I thought it was only fair to help her clean, seeing as how the breakfast was made for me.

"Oh no, I can handle it. But thank you anyway. You are too kind." she smiles as me and puts my plate in the sink.

I walked out if the kitchen and made my way down the hall. I figured I would go back to my room and have a shower. I take my time walking as I admire all the art work hanging in the wall. I recognized some of these paintings from my art history class and they were really old pieces.

I passed the arches and something caught my eye. I walked over to the rail and saw that there was a full mural on the ceiling. My breath hitched at its beauty. I would have to lay down and look at it later, maybe after my shower.

I continued down the now familiar hallway and entered the room. I quickly made my way to the closet, taking out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I walked over to the bed to drop my clothes when I saw a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. I cocked my head to the side as I picked up the paper that was not there this morning .

I know you have tons of questions and I wish I could tell you everything but I can't. But that doesn't mean I can't lead you to the answers. This is the only thing I can do to help. Hwaiting jungkook, you can do this.

I am the one who is elevated above the seven heavens

(P.S. follow the directions on the back, wait until midnight. The cameras reboot at that time and they are offline for an hour, you don't have much time so make it count. Oh and don't get caught. Be careful.)

I turned the paper around to see a hand drawn map of what looked like the floor I'm on right now. I perk up in excitement. Am I finally going to get some answers?

I go and shower quickly and change clothes. I turn on the TV and tried to waste time. I hate waiting. I wish I could just go now, but I'm not stupid. I would most defiantly get caught and then I would be back at square one, with no answers.

***

It is now 11:59 and I am quietly waiting behind my closed door. I changed into a pair of black joggers, and a black t-shirt. Even though the camera's are going to be off, there might be someone roaming around and they might not see me in dark clothes.. Right?

Its now midnight and I waste no time exiting my room. I follow the directions on the back of the paper and make my way down the hall trying now to make a sound. Thanks to my bare feet, it shouldn't be to hard. I continue down the hall and I stop when I make it to a room. I look down at the paper showing the red X making this my destination.

I turned the knob slowly and opened the door to find an enormous library. There was books covering ever wall and there was even a little loft area with a big desk. I looked around the room wondering where I should start.

"Wait a minute." I say aloud. I look back at the note that was left for me, and I reread it. One part stuck out to me the most. "I am the one who is elevated above the seven heavens" I recognized those words. They were from a book on of my new friends gave me called The Picatrix. That book is extremely intense. At the time I thought it was a bunch of hogwash, but now I can't help but let my mind wonder, if vampires are real what about witches? Was it possible?

I started to look over the books and I quickly realized they were in alphabetical order. Thank you to who ever kept these books organised. I looked up and down trying to find the right bookshelf when I found myself in the back corner of the room. I pulled the book out of its place and started to flip through the pages.

I started to get confused. Why would someone send me here to read a book that I have already read? With a defeated sigh I lifted my hand to but the book back when a sliver latch caught my eye.

My curiosity took over and Immediately removed about five books from the case, making sure to keep them in order and placed them on the floor. I then unlocked the hatch and a old leather bound book fell out hitting the empty space on the case. My eyes widened as I saw the name embroidered on the bottom right corner.

"Dae Young."

My head started to feel fuzzy again. Who is this guy? And why am I dreaming about him? I carefully open the book and instantly discover that it is a diary. I skim over the first page curiously.

September 1, 1686

Hello,

This is your past self, annyeong. I don't even know why I am writing this. Eomma says I should start keeping a journal, but I think its stupid.

She said I could write down all of my feelings. Well as expected, I have nothing to say so I'm going to stop here

-DY

I skipped a head a bit. I had to keep reading.

December 29, 1686

Oh my goodness, I saw him again today. Hyung says I should stay away from him because he is an outsider, but that makes me just want to be around him more. He is from the city and he has all these wonderful stories.

I think I might be falling for him.

-DY

I couldn't stop myself, so I continued.

February 12, 1687

We did it, we made love for the first time tonight and I am over the moon. I can still feel his hands on my body. The way he kissed my neck and held my waist. I have fallen head over heels for this man, and I regret nothing.

I told hyung, I knew he would be mad but he eventually came around and he gives me advise on relationships. I am really lucky to have a brother like him. He started teaching me about the different herbs in the garden and how some have healing properties and some can cause illnesses. This was the first time I made a tincture without help and I am very proud. I hope it works for him. My love was feeling sick and ill try anything to make him better.

-DY

I was so wrapped up in the journal in front of me, that I didn't even notice that it started to rain until a lighting bold lit up the room and I jumped at the distraction.

I glanced down at my watch and I almost shit myself. It was five minutes to one. I had to get out of here and fast. I quickly returned the journal and placed the books back on the shelf. I made sure everything was the way I found it before I quietly left the room.

I was past the arches and on my way to my room when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I am going to have so much fun punishing you baby."

I turned on my heels to see jimin standing right in front of me. I gasped when I saw those piercing grey blue eyes gazing at me, full of hunger and lust. He flicks his tongue over his elongated fangs as he walked closer to me.

I am completely frozen under his stare. He scooped me up in his strong arms and enters my room, tossing me on the bed. He hovers on top of me and my breath hitched when he whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to wreck you bunny."

All of a sudden my clothes are literally ripped off of my body. A shiver went down my spine when he straddled my hips and started to grind down on me.

"Ahh yes." I moan out loud. The friction was so addicting that I bucked my hips up to meet his. He stops what he is doing as slaps my face hard.

"Did I say you could make a sound, baby?" be asked, those grey eyes peering into my soul. Its almost as if he is inside me already. I can feel my member starting to leak.

"No master, Mianhae." I whimper as I cup my cheek. He removes my hand and kisses my cheek gently.

"Good boy." he claims my lips roughly and I don't hesitate to kiss back. He is so intoxicating I could literally cum from just him kissing me. He nibbles on my lip and I oblige by opening my mouth wide. Our tongues collide and I submit to him instantly.

"You want masters cock in you little bunny?" he asks and I whimper at his words. This is to much, I need him, I need him.

I nod maniacally as he moves his muscular body forward, sitting lightly on my chest. His throbbing member grazes my lip, coating them with pre cum. I open my mouth a little and suckle on the head.

"Mmm bunny, that feels good." he cooed at me. I felt a rush of pride at his statement. I was making my master feel good. I ran my tongue across his slit, digging it in as I stroked his length back and forth.

"Ahh, yes baby." he moans out throwing his head back, exposing his milky neck.

"Mmmmm." I moaned, muffled by his member in my mouth. He reached back and started to pump me up and down. I was a moaning mess under him. I have never felt this good.

"Relax your jaw bunny." he commands and I do as I'm told. He cups both sides of my face and starts to thrust slowly, in and out of my mouth. This man is driving me crazy.

"Mmm yes baby. Fuck, your mouth feels so good." he continues thrusting in my mouth, this time increasing the pace. Tears started to stream down my face as he rams into the back of my throat, but I don't care. I hollow out my cheeks and start to suck hard.

"FUCK BUNNY" he yells out, yanking my hair in his fists. He removed his length out of my mouth and slaps it against my lips. "You almost made master cum." he says as he gets off of my chest and rolls over. He moved so fast.

All of a sudden half of my body is in the air, held up my his strong arms, leaving my head and shoulder blades on the bed. I can feel his erect cock poking my back and I can't wai..

"Ahh fuck master. Yes right there. Ahhhh." I moan out as I feel is tongue circling around my hole. "Mmmm, it fe..feels so good." my eyes roll in the back of my head as he spits and sucks on my now puckering entrance.

"FU..FUCK." I moan loudly as he sticks his tongue in and out, stretching me. While simultaneously stroking my throbbing length. "Nae nae nae nae." I grind my ass into his mouth. He gently kisses my hole with those plump lips and I can feel myself coming undone.

"You like it when I eat you out baby." he asks, rubbing one of his chubby fingers against my hole. I nod in response.

"You can speak bunny. I want to hear you." he says as he pushes inside me, still flicking his tongue around my hole.

"Ahh yes, right there master." I squeal, curling my toes. The begins to thrust in and out. I start to feel hot all over, a bead of sweat rolling down my thigh.

"More, give me more master. Please please." I bed him. I need to have him inside me, filling me.

Without a word he adds another finger, scissoring me.

"Mmm I can't wait to pound you into this bed kookie." he growls. I snake my hand under my hips and start to stroke his member. "Fuck baby." he moans, thrusting into my hole and hand at the same pace.

"More more more." I whimper. I don't know how long I can hold out.

He removed his fingers and I whine at the lose. He spits directly into my hole, making it pucker like crazy. He then shoves three fingers in my, instantly finding my spot.

"Oh oh oh oh oh." I chant non stop. He curls his fingers inside me and my body starts to jerk. He thrusts in maniacally.

"Ple..please master." I cry out to him, tears rolling down past my ears.

"Tell me what you want baby." he says removing his fingers. "Tell master what you want."

I opened my eyes and exhale deeply.

"Wreck me master."

I hear a snarl ripple from his throat as he laid me down flat on the bed and zoomed out the room it to return in seconds. I tossed a small bottle on the bed and he was already coating himself with lube.

"Open your legs wide baby, can you do that for me?" he asks, climbing up on the bed. I do as I'm told spread my legs obediently.

He aligned his length and pushed in very slowly.

"AHHHHHH." I bellow out in pleasurable pain. He bottoms out, his balls resting between my crack.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight." he grips my thighs so hard I can see the hand print forming. He stayed still, letting me adjust. I started to wiggle my hips to signal I was ready. He pulled all the way out, barely leaving the tip in, when he crashes into me with the force of a mack truck.

"MASTER!" I scream out. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck, pulling him in closer. He pounds into me, abusing my hole and I am loving ever second of it.

"Yes yes right there. Harder master. Please." I wrap my legs around him, trying to feel every inch. He starts to drill into so fast that my body is bouncing up and down on the bed. He sits up instantly, placing one of my legs on his shoulder and one around his waist. He starts to pummel into me mercilessly, ramming into my prostate.

"Ah ah ah. YES FUCK PLEASE AH MASTER MMMMM." I can no longer think. I feel my abdomen burning and I knew I was close.

"Fuck you feel good around me baby. Such a good little boy for master." he praises me, making my neglected cock leak.

"I'm go..gonna cum." I stutter, as I grip his bicep.

"Cum for me bunny. Masters going to cum too." he thrusts into me a couple more times when I spew my seed all over my chest and his.

He leans down kissing and licking my neck, still fucking the shit out of me.

"You smell so fucking good kookie." he coos in my ear. My body is full on convulsing due to the over stimulation. I clenched my walls around him, swallowing him up whole.

"Fuck, I'm cumming baby." he growls as I feel this weird pain in my neck

"Ahhh." I moan out as he explodes inside me. I start to feel a little dizzy, like I'm falling. It was just me and jimin at this moment. He enveloped me tightly in his arms as my body started to feel weak.

"Master." I whimper, opening my eyes a little. He then removes his fangs from my neck and laps up the blood pouring out of my body. He hovers over me, licking his lips seductively.

"You taste amazing baby bunny." he smiles as he wipes his mouth. He cleans us both up with a wet rag he got from the bathroom. He then bites his wrist and put it to my lips.

"Drink."

I was taken aback by his words, but I did as I was told. I sucked gently at the exposed wound and closed my eyes instantly. His blood invaded my mouth. It tasted so sweet like milk and honey and I wanted more. I sucked greedily, trying to drink as much as I can. I hear him whimper above me.

"That's enough baby." he pulls his wrist away from my mouth. I pout a little, my lip stuck out.

"Aww you're so cute." he leans down and pecks me gently. He lays down next me and I laid my head on his chest, bringing my hand up to run my fingers though his hair.

"If that was my punishment, then maybe I should break the rules all the time." I giggle as I kiss his cheek. He turns to look at me with his now brown orbs.

"Oh baby, I just had mercy on you because its you're birthday." he kisses me again. "But defy me again, and you will see a whole other side to me. So be a good little bunny for master alright and you will keep getting rewarded." he smiles. I swallow as I nod in response.

"Now how about some cake? Jin hyung made it special for you." he says lifting himself off the bed.

I sat up and I was instantly paralysed by the pain in my back and my hole.

"Fuck." I hissed as I tried to move my legs. "It hurts." I cried, fresh tears starting to form. Hell maybe this was my punishment after all.

"Would you like me to kiss it better for you baby?" he asks already spreading my legs.

"Ahh fuck." I whimper as he starts to lick and kiss my hole, soothing the pain.

"Does it feel better?" he asks wasting no time going back to my hole, kissing gently.

"Y..yes master." I mumble, enjoying the moment.

 

 


	3. T h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory for days

Jungkook's POV

I whined when he stopped licking and kissing my now relaxed hole. I pull him up to me and he plants a small kiss on my forehead.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing in the west wing?" he asked calmly. A little to calm for my liking. I stayed quiet for a moment trying to come up with something to say. All I could think about was Dae Young and why I was dreaming about him.

"Baby bunny." he called out to me. I turned my head slightly looking him right in the eye. What was the harm in asking? He obviously knew I was hiding something and I would really like to avoid another punishment.

"Ma.. Master?" I spoke softly. Even though jinnie hyung told me not to be afraid, I can't help the fear that is creeping up on me.

"Nae?" he answers. I exhale deeply. Am I really ready for this? What if he gets mad at me? What if he punishes me?

"Uhm." I put my head down, preparing for the worst.

"Who is Dae Young?" I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. He smirked a little as he studied my face.

"Hey was my everything." 

The intensity of his words weighed down on me heavily. Even though he was smiling, I could see the pain in his eyes. He tries so hard to hide it, but I can see right through him.

"Tell me about him." I pressed on, hoping for more answers.

"Its a long st.." 

"Please?." I whined, pretty brave I might add. I don't even know where these balls came from.

He gazed at me for a moment before he wrapped me tightly in his arms, turning me so my back is to his chest. He snuggled up to me and kissed my temple.

"Well I met youngie a really long time ago. I was hunting one night and I saw him crying in a cemetery. I later learned that his mom died earlier that week and he was taking it really hard, naturally." he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I asked him if he was okay, I could tell he was hurting." he chuckles a little bit at the memory. "Now that I think about it, that was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay his mom was no longer in this world. I wanted so bad to reach out and hug him, but back then I wasn't really good at controlling myself. I was surprised that I could be that close to him and not want to rip his throat out." I stiffen immediately and I start to tremble. 

"Hey hey, its okay baby." he turns me around, cupping my face with his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm much better now." he pecks my lips gently. I started to relax as he placed tiny kisses on my nose, cheeks and lips. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this. 

"Can I see them?" I whispered. As if that made a difference. Weren't vampires supposed to have perfect hearing?

"See what bunny?" he asked kissing me one more time.

"You fangs." I felt him jerk back, looking at me with confusion written on his face.

"Well can I?" I asked as I fluttered my eyelashes. He chuckles at my aegyo.

"Why do you want to see them?" he asked still smiling.

"Because I don't want to be afraid of them anymore." I say bluntly. I could tell he was taken a back by my answer. 

"Well, I guess I could show you. Just don't freak out okay?" I nod in response and he pulled us up. I wince in pain as I sit on my bottom, looks like I need more kisses. I blush at the thought as he faces me, crossing his legs into pretzels. 

"You ready baby?" he asks grabbing a hold of my hands.

"Yes master." I say feeling a little nervous.

He put his head down for a moment and when he looked back up his face had completely transformed. It was the same face, but totally different. It was still the same cute little nose and lips, but his eyes were now a light grey almost silver with bright blue flecks surrounding his pupils. My eyes dropped down to his plump lips.

"Open up, let me see." I say with a little pout. He opens his mouth, exposing the elongated sharp teeth. I jerked back a little and he closes his mouth immediately. 

"Aniyo. I'm okay, can I see again?." he nods, putting them back on display. I reached out and cupped his cheek.

"You are... Beautiful." 

I find myself leaning in, kissing his lips passionately. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I straddle his hips, instantly grinding down on his member. 

"No baby. You are still sore." he says breaking the kiss. Fuck I want him so bad. 

"I don't care master. I want you inside of me." I mewl in his ear. I can already feel how hard he is. I take pride in that, it lets me know he wants me too. He turned his head, retracting his fangs. His beautiful brown eyes make a comeback and suddenly I'm okay.

"Sorry, I forgot." he says as he rubs the back of his neck. Is he flustered? He is to adorable.

"You forgot what?" I asked extremely curious. 

"Well, when vampires are in their hightened state, we give off this intense wave of emotion. Every person reacts differently" he explains. I nodded, taking in every word.

"It mainly feeds off of your emotions. So if someone is afraid of me and I'm heightened, they will be terrified.  You then lose all your self control and act blindly on your feelings." he smirks at me knowingly.

"What?" I ask cocking my head to the side. God, he's so sexy.

"Oh nothing its just, You must really desire me, you almost raped me jungkookie." I blushed hard at his words, mainly because they were one hundred percent correct. I do desire him. I feel a connection between us and I never want to let him go. 

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I nuzzled my nose in the crook of his neck, breathing him in.

"I thought vampires could read minds."I said cheekily. I had no clue if they could or not, I think back to Edward Cullen. He could totally read minds.

"Oh we can, well some of us. Every vampires is different. Some automatically have certain abilities after turning, like me. But with some vampires their abilities develop over time." he assures me. "But I can't read yours." he simply states.

"Oh my Gawd [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) kookie voice]. Does that make me Bella swan?" I looked up at him, my excitement taking over. I always knew in was different. He erupts in laughter, throwing his head back.

"No baby, you are not bella swan. You're just blocked." he says matter-of-factly. 

"What do you mean I'm blocked? Is that a bad thing? I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." I start to panic. 

"No its not your fault, but it I can't say anymore." I pouted at his words. I wanted to keep pressing him from answers but by the way he looked, I could tell the conversation was over. We stayed there for a while, cuddling into each other when I pulled away.

"I have to go baby." he said sitting me back on the bed.

"But you just got back." I whined. I really didn't like being left alone. I wanted him to stay with me.

"I know, but I didn't get a chance to hunt while I was gone." he said.

"Why?" in was asking a lot of questions tonight. "Oh and didn't you say you were going to be gone for two days?" I asked remembering the last conversation we had.

"Nae, I did say that." he starts. "I felt an over abundance of sadness coming from you and I had to make sure you were okay." he said as he gazed at me.

"You felt me? How?" okay, this is really cool. I can't believe I know a real vampire. Tae tae would be so jealous. I couldn't help but think of him. He was surly looking for me by now. I wish there was a way I could let him know I was okay. 

"Once I consume someone's blood I will be able to feel them when they are sad, happy, turned on." he wiggles his brows suggestively giving me a devilish grin. Aish, this guy. 

"But you drank from me after you got back." I say, not getting the full picture.

He leans in and pecks my lips. "Who says that was the only time I bit you. You were knocked out of a couple days." my eyes widened.

"A couple days?" I say. Hell who am I kidding, I don't even know what today is.

"Sorry about that too, the tranquilizer was to strong." well at least he's honest.

"Its okay." I intertwine our fingers. We look at each other for a moment before he pulls back again.

"I'll be back in the morning. I promise." he gets off the bed, putting his boxers on. No, I don't want him to leave. 

"Ani." I crawl across the bed and rest on my knees. I reach out and grab his arm. 

"You can drink from me, you did it before." I say quietly. I can't believe I just uttered those words. "Just don't leave me, ill have nightmares." I feel like a baby, confessing like that. But last night was no joke, I didn't enjoy that at all.

"Kookie ah don't be foolish, i would need more that what I took earlier. I could kill you." he says in a concerned voice. "I don't wan.." I placed my finger on him lips, stopping him from talking.

"I trust you." I cut him off. And it was true. I don't know why but I trust him with my life. He looked at me with an unknown expression on his face.

"You are really something kookie ah." he places his palm on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He smiled softly.

"So will you stay with me then?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes I will stay with you." I smiled brightly at him and pull him to me. I started to kiss him passionately, nibbling softly on his lips. I just can't get enough of those lips. He laid us gently on the bed. We kissed until my lungs started to ache, due to the lack of oxygen. He pulled away from me slightly and gave me a loving smile.

"Are you sure about this baby?" he asked as he laid in between my legs. I could feel his apprehension, which made my heart flutter. He was nervous and it was absolutely adorable. 

"Yes master, I'm sure." I nibbled on his earlobe, making him snicker a little. "I want to feed you." I run my fingers through his hair. All of a sudden I feel this heaviness envelope me. I feel it circle around me until it takes over completely.

I gazed up at his now changed face and the look in his eyes made my whole body ignite. I bucked my hips up into his.

"Mmm." I moan at the sensation between my legs. I could feel his hardness pressing into my thigh and I wanted more, I needed more.

"Touch me master." I whine, grinding my hips even harder. "I need you." I heard a deep growl seep out of jimins mouth, which made my dick twitch. I instinctively bared my neck, submitting to him fully.

"Damn baby." jimin groans. "You are making master so hard." he reaches down, grabbing a hold of my fully erected shaft. 

"Ahh fuck." I whimper as he starts to stroke. I thrust my hips into his palm, chasing after my release. I was so caught up in his touch, I didn't feel his fangs pierce my skin. I instantly felt this fuzziness clouding my head. I closed my eyes, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Mmm." he moans into my neck. He continues pumping my leaking cock, increasing the pace. I whine as he digs his thumb in my wet slit. I arch my back as I feel the familiar burn in my belly. 

"Ma.. Master." I whimper as I cum in between us. I pant, trying to find me breath when I start to feel dizzy. 

"Ahh." I tried to open my eyes. I felt myself falling.

"Ma.. Master." I repeated, only to be met with silence.

"Pl.. Please stop." I felt tears coming down my face as I  was completely surrounded by darkness. I hit his back weakly, trying to get his to stop. Suddenly I feel lighter. I heard someone speaking and a loud noise, but it was quickly drowned out by the loud pumping of my heart. 

***


	4. F o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more pre written chapters left. Let me know where you want this story to go

Jimin's POV

Hunger.

That was all I felt. The more I drank the hungrier I got. I could feel the blood rushing through my body. I continued to indulge when suddenly I am thrown against the far left wall. I looked up, startled for a moment when I see yoongi hovering over me, pinning me wrists to the floor.

"Wh.. What happened." I finally snapped out of my drunken stupor and I looked past yoongi, focusing on the bed. The bed where my jungkook laid limp.

"Ju.. Jungkookie." I screamed out. Oh my God, what have I done? I tried getting up from my place only to fail. Why does he have to be so strong?

"Jiminie calm down." yoongi  commanded in an authoritative voice. I bowed my head, submitting to him instantly. "What the hell is wrong with you. Why would you feed on him? How could you be so stupid?." he says consumed in rage. I felt stinging in my eyes as I looked back at my lover, laid helplessly on the bed.

"Mianhae Appa." I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I didn't mean to." I buried my face into my makers chest, crying uncontrollably. "I lost control. Di..did I kill him?" I asked in a shaky voice. My maker loosened his grip on me, pulling me into his arms.

"Ani." he rests his chin on the crown of head. "But what were you thinking?" he held me tightly, rocking me back and forth.

"Jungkook ah." I heard jin hyung scream out, as he ran frantically over to the bed. He enveloped his limp body, tears streaming down his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO JIMIN?" jinnie hyung wailed.

"Mi..mi..Mianhae." I cried, grasping appa's shirt fiercely.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE." jin cried hysterically. Yoongi Appa pulled me off the floor and walked over to the bed.

"I know everyone is emotional right now, but the most important thing is, jungkookie is still alive." I was so caught up in my emotions, I couldn't hear the faint, but steady thumping of his heart before. I was instantly relieved. He was still alive, my kookie was still alive. I rushed over to his side, kneeling beside the bed. I reached to grab his hand when jin swatted me away.

"Don't you dare touch him, you monster." he spits out the venomous words. I couldn't help but hiss at him, baring my fangs. I know I lost control, and can never apologize enough. But he is mine and mine alone, I will not back down.

"Let him go Seokjin." I snarled, glaring at him.

"No.. Fuc.."

"Jinnie baby, back off a little okay?" Appa says to his mate. "You know he would never hurt him intentionally." Jins eyes locked on mine and I could feel the hatred and disappointment seeping out from his gaze. I calmed myself down as Appa rubbed small circles on my back. I understand why jin was so upset, but it still bothered me how close he was to my jungkook.

"Can... you heal him?" I asked. Hoping for the best.

"Of course I can hea.."

Jin hyung was interrupted by the door swinging open with a bang.

"So.. sorry for the intrusion sajangnim , but we have a situation." I turned my head and saw my right hand standing in the door frame, head bowed slightly. He knew I didn't really care for formalities in my inner circle, but he has always been so respectful.

"Jaebum ah, now is not th.."

"It's him sir." he cut me off, looking me straight in the eye. "He has been spotted in Seoul less than an hour ago. This might be our only chance." he bowed his head, apologizing again.

"That fucking bastard, he's getting sloppy." I say, instantly on my feet.

"Jiminie what's going on?" my maker questioned.

"I don't have time right now appa." I said crawling on the bed, kissing kookie lightly on the forehead. "Ill explain everything when I get back. Jin hyung, please take care of our kookie and let him know that I love him. Arraso?" his hard glare softened  bit at my words as he nods him head.

"Of course." he says giving me a small smile. I return the smile and turn to walk to the door, when strong arms surrounded me.

"You be careful out there okay baby?" Appa says, resting his forehead on mine. He lifted his hands to cup my cheeks. "I've lost too many children over the centuries. I can't lose you too, I won't survive it." I could see a single tear falling down his pale cheek. I was taken aback for a moment, appa never gets emotional. Well I guess its justified, seeing as how I am his first child.

"I will appa don't worry." he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"If I feel you hurting in anyway Park Jimin, so help me God, I will rip that fuckers head off." he places gentle kisses all over my face. I groan at the affection suffocating me. I was living proof that a parent will always embarrass their children.

"Hajima." I whine, not believing how lovey dovey he is. He is unbelievable. "That's enough, I have to go."

"Yah, fuck you. My love for you is never enough." he says, reluctantly letting me go. "I love you, you blood sucking beast." he smiles gently, after wiping his face.

"I love you too Count Orlok" I wink, making my way out the door.

I hated to leave kookie right know. My place is supposed to by his side, not off trying to hunt the bastard that ruined my whole life.

As I get to the bottom of the stairs, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look back to find jaebum's apologetic smile.

"I know you would rather spend time with him bu.."

"It's okay sweetie." I ruffle his hair lightly. "We are going to find that son of a bitch, and I'm going to rip him completely apart, limb by limb." I said gritting my teeth. "... And then kookie will be safe once and for all."

"But what if you don't make it? He said he would kill you the next time he saw you and he was almost successful the last time. I don't know what I would do if.." he started hyperventilating. God, my family is so emotional.

"Hey hey." I engulfed him into a tight hug. "I am going to be just fine. I'm way to pretty to die." I wink at him, giving him a little smile.

"Aish, this isn't funny." he protests, a small pout staining his face. I smile at how cute he is. I remember him as a child, always so cautious and careful. Looks like things never change.

"Come on sweetie, we got ourselves a witch to catch." I grab his hand, leading us both out the door.

"Yes Father."

***

_Sept. 1 2016_

_12:45 am_

_"Reservation for Choi Do Jung." I say the code name to the receptionist. She gave me a small frown before typing on the keyboard. Ahh shit, here we go_

_"I thought you were going to stop this, kid. You promised." Jiwoo noona says, giving me a disappointed look. I sighed, dropping my gaze to the gold and white marble floor._

_"I know noona, I know. Its not like I enjoyed doing this. I just don't have any other choice. My parents are broke, and my eomma is sick. I need to do all I can. Plus tuition isn't cheap. How am I supposed work a 9 to 5, plus go to school and take care of of parents. Its to much noona, I can't take this anymore." I explode. I didn't mean to let everything out like that, it just happened._

_"Somin ah, can you cover for me. I need to take a little break." jiwoo asked her co worker, the latter nodding in response._

_She pulled me around the corner and into the break room._

_"Look here kookie ah." she grabbed my face firmly. "I know its hard, I get that. But you can't trust these guys babe, the last one almost beat you to death. Is it really worth your life?"_

_I knew she meant well and had my best interests at heart, but she comes from money. It's easy to have an opinion on someone's life when you don't have to live it. I love her, God knows I do, but she is still apart of the elite and im just scum that people walk past everyday as if I'm invisible. At least with what I do, people finally see me, even if they just use me for sex._

_"I hear what you are saying noona, i do." I said grabbing onto her hands. "But you don't have my burdens. I am the only one left to take care of my family. My hyung ran off and got married leaving me here to fend for myself. I can't just leave them in the dust, I'm all they have. So I'm going to so what I have to. I'm not going to abandon them." I released her hands, stepping away and moving to the door._

_She sighed heavily and reached out to grab my shoulder._

_"Just promise me you'll be careful. If something doesn't feel right, get you ass out of there." she hugged me tightly. "... And use protection. I know sometimes they don't like to but you need to make sure you keep yourself safe okay?" I nodded squeezing her tight._

_"I love you punk." she said as she pulled away._

_"I love you too noona." we made out way out the break room, going back to the front desk. I collected the room key and made my way to the elevator._

_I got on and pushed the button, the number fifteen lighting up. I glanced down at my phone and say I had two texts messages._

_Appa_  
_12:00 am._

_Happy birthday son. I want you to come over. I'm making a big dinner. I miss you. Saranghae_

_I smile at the cute text my father sent. Why is he not in the bed. Aish this old man. I click the back button and open the other message._

_Tae Tae hyung_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU LOSER!!_  
_We are going to get you fucked up kookie ah. Omo I can't wait. We are all exited to see you. Wear something hot. We are getting to laid tonight my friend. O.o_

_If only he knew. The elevator dings before I know it. I find the room and start to freshen up. I took a quick shower and put the fluffy white robe on. I was in the middle of applying more eyeliner when I hear a knock at the door._

_My nerves were already shoot. "Please God, let him be nice." I whisper a little prayer before I pull the door open to reveal an extremely handsome guy. Thank you Jesus._

_"He.. Hello, um I'm loo..looking for a bunny?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Oh my goodness, he is adorable. I chucked at his cuteness before putting him out of his misery._

_"Yes, I'm Bunny. Please come in." I opened the door wide. He makes his way inside and stands awkwardly next to the king size bed in the middle of the room._

_"Please make yourself comfortable." I pointed to the bed. He obeyed, taking off his black bomber jacket off and shoes and sat in the middle of the bed, crossing his legs.  "So is this your first time doing something like this? You seen nervous." I asked the poor guy._

_"Na.. Nae. My friend actually set th..this up." he answered raising his gaze to look at me._

_I wasted no time crawling across the bed. I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"So, what's your name handsome?" I cocked my head to the side waiting on his answer._

_"Yo.. Young-hyun but my fri..friends call me Brian." he stutters. I can already feel his length hardening and I decided to take things up a notch._

_"Don't be nervous baby." I grind down into his lap. "Bunny is going to take real good care of you." I kiss his lips softly before._

_"I just have a couple questions before we start." I say untying the robe, exposing my naked body._

_"Do you want to fuck me? Or shall I fuck you?"_

***

Jungkook's POV

I open my eyes and I instantly feel drained.

"What the hell." I say aloud. I try to lift my body, then a strong hand pushes my head back down on the plush pillow.

"Jungkook ah, stay still." I hear a familiar voice say. I turned and say jinnie hyung sitting in a chair right next to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked, scratching my head. "Where is my Master?"

"Well from what I understand, yoongi ah had to literally rip jimin from your neck. I can't believe he feed on you, taking advantage of you." I frowned, shaking my head.

"He didn't take advantage of me hyung, I offered. I wanted him to drink from me." I informed him. I didn't want him to think bad about jiminie. He looked at me for a moment, with a shocked look on his face.

"Why would you do that jungkookie? He almost killed you." he asked as his eyes widen.

"Well its simple, he was hungry." I state absolutely.

"But kookie, He almost killed you." he repeats again, grasping both my hands. "Why would you risk your life like that?" I didn't have to think about my answer. I knew it already.

"Because I love him hyung." I say bluntly. "I know I just met him. But I can't help but feel nothing but love for him. Even when he scares me or leaves me alone. I can't stop the way my heart beat picks up when I'm with him. How butterflies devour my stomach every time he kisses me. How I feel completely safe wrapped in his arms." I said, blushing at my own words. Just thinking about him makes my heart flutter.

He leans back in his seat, studying my face before he speaks again.

"Well, ill be damned. Yoongi ah was right, you're ready." he looks at me in total amazement, but I'm confused as all hell.

"What do you mean "I'm ready"?" I ask, sitting up slightly in the bed, wincing a little bit at my achy bones.

"Aish, you are so hardheaded." he flicked me on the forehead.

"Ouch hyung, that hurt." I says rubbing my head softly.

"Good, maybe it will knock some since into the thick skull. I swear to God youngie ah, you are the worst."

I stayed silent for a moment, replaying is words over and over again as he continued to vent.

"Makes no since. You young kids today just throw their lives away. Not worrying abo.."

"What did you just call me hyung?" I asked, finally able to speak. "Why did you call the youngie ah?" his eyes widened as he cupped his hands over his mouth. Silence filled the air.

"And at this moment, you knew you fucked up babe." yoongi chuckles walking over to jin hyung, kissing him softly on the forehead. Oh my God, they are adorable. I ship it.

"How are you feeling maknae?" yoongi hyung asks, ruffling my hair.

"I'm alright, just wondering where master jiminie is. Hyung didn't tell me." I replied. ".. And why did you call me youngie?" I asked a second time, glancing at the eldest. "And don't tell me its a long story." I placed my hands in my hips.

"You're so saucy, I love it. You're going to fit right in son in law." he giggles cutely, showing off his gummy smile. What? Son in law?

Yoongi hyung took a seat at the end of the bed, turning to face me.

"Its not really my story to tell. I think its best if jiminie tells you" jin hyung said finally out of his shook state.

"I should tell him what?"

All three of our heads turn to see jimin standing at the door. I perked up instantly, not holding back the smile on my face.

"Master." I called out to him, trying to get out of the bed.

"If you try to get out of this bed one more time jungkook, I'm going to whoop you." Jim hyung glared at me. I gulped immediately, looking at my lover for help.

"Yah jinnie, lets give them some alone time. They have a lot to talk about." yoongi hyung says, grabbing the latter's hand. Jin hyung complained the whole time he was being dragged out of the room.

"Behave yourself Park Jimin. I'll be watching you." he says, exiting the room.

My gaze returned to my master and he stood there, staring at me nervously.

"Hey, come sit with me." I patted the empty spot beside me. In a mater of seconds he is wrapping me in his arms.

"I am so sorry baby. Jin hyung was right. I am a monster." he buried his head in my chest, holding on tight to my waist.

"Yah, don't call my lover names." I poked his cheek. He looked up at me, raising his head.

"You don't hate me?" he asked in a small voice.

"How can I hate you when I love you?" I blurted out, shocking myself, Not really the way I wanted to say it.

"What did you say?" he asked leaning in, his lips inches from mine.

"I said I love you." I repeated. The cat was already out the bag, might as well own that shit. "So so much." I cup his face and connect our lips in a chaste kiss. He held me tightly, pulling me into my happy place, his lap. I wasted no time wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that." this time he kisses me with a passion so deep I can feel it settling in my bones. I intertwine my fingers in his hair, moaning into the kiss.

"Jin hyung called me youngie." I said abruptly breaking the kiss. "He said I should ask you about it."

He gazed into my eyes lovingly, brushing my raven fringe out if my face.

"Ill tell you all about it later." he said tightening his grip on me. "All I want to do right now is kiss you baby." he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck reconnecting our lips.

Who was I to deny my lover of what he wanted.

"Saranghae Master." I say rubbing my nose against his. He smiles at me brightly, eyes transforming into crescent moons.

"I love you too Dae Young."


	5. F i v e

" _Oh hello there, are you okay?" I asked the beautiful, crying stranger. He looked over, meeting my gaze with sad doe eyes._

_"I.. My.." the poor thing couldn't get a word out. I slowly walked over to the boy hunched over a grave. I keeled down next to him and rubbed his back gently._

_"You know, its not safe for you to be out here alone little one. It can be quite dangerous out here." I inform in, genuinely concerned for the stranger. Its been a while since I cared about a humans well being._

_"My eomma was killed." he blurted out harshly. "I dare someone to mess with me now." he balled his fists, punching the ground. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed there with him until his wails became sniffles. Not a word was uttered between us as he slowly made it to his feet._

_"Thank you for sitting with me." he said, reaching down to grab my hand. I gladly accept, rising to my feet._

_"No problem. I figured you needed someone here with you." I say turning to the young boy. "I wish I would have had someone to lean on when my eomma passed." I instantly felt the familiar tug at my heart. Even after a thousand years, I still miss my mother._

_"Oh I'm so sorry." he put his hand on my shoulder softly. "When did she pass away?" he asked._

_"A very long time ago." I answered. "I wish I could tell you it would get better, but I still miss her everyday." I said. I just thought the boy needed to be prepared for a lifetime with out his mother. Call me harsh, but at least I'm honest._

_"I just don't know how I'm going to live without her, she was everything to me." he says as he dusts off his knees, getting rid of the dirt collected on his trousers. "Those demons took her away from me and now I'm alone." Wondering what he meant, I gazed into his eyes, searching for the truth. Much to my surprise, it never came._

_Why can't I read him? He is completely closed off to me.  I cocked my head to the side, studying the boy in front of me. No one has ever been immune to my ability. I guess ill have to find out the old fashion way._

_"Demons? What do you mean?" I asked, acting like I didn't know demons exist. Of course they do, horrid creatures, much like vampires. However there are some very important differences._

_Number one, Vampires feed on blood, any kind of blood. Although humans are quite delicious, we don't necessarily need human blood. Number two, vampires still have their humanity since all vampires started off as humans. Some have chosen to completely deny their humanity, killing at will for sustenance and sport._

_Number three, loyalty. When we find someone we care about, be it family, friends or a significant other, we cling to them. We protect them at all costs and we never feel guilty for it._

_Which leads me to number four, our heightened emotions. Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not soulless creatures. We still feel love, hate, sadness. It can get so intense for us. When we hate someone, we utterly detest them._

_When we are sad we are inconsolable. But when we love, we love with ever fiber of our being. We love deep within our souls. There is no greater feeling once we find our mate, be it human, vampire, witch or wolf._

_Demons on the other hand are evil personified. There is no such thing as a good demon. Instead of feeding on blood, they suck out your soul, leaving you a desolate piece of dust when they are done with you. Some have mercy on their prey and kill them afterwards. But some like to play with their victims, torturing them physically and spiritually._

_I can understand his hate towards demons. I have had my run ins with them over the centuries and they are no walk in the park._

_"Yes, those filthy blood suckers ruined my life." he answered. I was immediately taken aback by his words._

_"I hate vampires."_

***

Jungkook's POV

"I love you too Dae Young." he said looked into my eyes lovingly. What the fuck?

"I don't know whether to be offended or down right mad." I said, removing myself from his lap. He chuckles loudly at me and I can't help but get a little angry at him.

"Are you serious right now?" I cross my arms, showing all my emotions on my face.

"Come on, I need to show you something." he grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed.

"Ani, I'm mad at you." I turned my head away from him, giving him some major attitude. I suddenly feels strong arms snake around my waist, holding me tight.

"Aww come on baby bunny, you wanted to know the truth right?" he said softly in my ear. I turned to look at him, wondering if he is just pulling my leg. These people and their fucking secrets.

"Are you really going to tell me?" I ask skeptically. I turn around to face him.

"Yes." he simply said. He pulled be out the room, leading me past the arches and the staircase.

"I thought you said I couldn't go in the west wing." I said cheekily, still irritated at my master.

"I said you couldn't go without my permission." he reminded me. We pass another set of arches and I see the familiar door to the library. We finally arrive at and he opens the door.

"This is my room." he ushers me inside. I look around in awe. There was a California king bed on a platform on the south wall, with cream and gold silk draped across the four black cherry bed posts.

"Wow." I say walking further into the room, taking in all of the beautiful contents. I suddenly feel his hands on my shoulders, he turns me around and my eyes damn near pop out if my head.

"Wha.. What? How?" I break away, walking across the room. There was a beautiful marble fireplace up against the wall and yes the fireplace was beautiful, but that's not what caught my attention.

I felt his chest hit my back and I turned to look at him.

"That's Dae Young." he says with a small smile on his face. I turned, looking at the huge painting hanging on the wall.

"But Ma.. Master." I stutter over my words. He hugs me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder.

"But that's me." I say, not even believing the words coming out of my mouth. How was this possible? It was like looking in a mirror. He was me.

"Nae." he said leading me to the cream colored sofa in front of the fireplace. I stand there in shock until he literally sits me down.

"But how?" I look at him, confusion written all over my face. He stayed quiet for a little while before he spoke again. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning." he said.

"You think?" I say still shocked. He giggles cutely before he starts talking.

"A long time ago, I met and feel in love with Choi Dae Young. He was everything to me. He made me feel things I hadn't felt in a long time." he told me grabbing both of my hands. I listened intently as he continued.

"We spent all our time together, day and night. I even asked him to marry me. Of course back then same sex relationships were pretty much non existent due to the fact that you would be put to death. That's why for the most part, people kept their true feelings to their selves. However, things we even harder for us because I was a vampire and he was a witch. Our union was not welcomed by his family or mine, but we found a way to be with each other anyway." I could see the pain in his eyes, I wanted to reach out and hug him.

"Everything was perfect until my ex lover Bang Jae Kwang caught wind of our union." he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, tightening his grip on my hand. "He was also a witch, a very dark witch." he said.

"You see, using magic can be addictive. It's almost like when vampires feed. It consumes you, and that's exactly what happened to him. It turned him into a soulless monster. I hated to do it, because I was still madly in love with him. But when I caught him sacrificing a virgin, I could no longer stand by and condone his actions and I wanted no more to do with him, so I ended things." I raise my hand to his supple cheek and wiped the tear before it fell.

"He didn't start out that way and the really fucked up part is that its was my fault. I turned him into the monster he is." he stopped, clearing his throat.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, completely invested in the story. He sighed before speaking again.

"Well back then, I wasn't the best at controlling my urges. So one night I went off hunting and fed on a couple people. I tired to stop, but I was utterly blinded by my blood lust and I went on a rampage. I nearly took out a entire small village."

"Jae kwang found me and put me under a binding spell. That was the only way he could get me to stop. When I was able to come down from my high, I saw all the damage I did. I knew what would happen to him if he used that much magic, but I was to much of a coward to live with my guilt so I begged him to try and heal the ones that weren't already dead." he wiped the tears from his face as he continued.

"... And because he loved me so much, he did what I asked. At the moment, I was just grateful that he could save some of the people, that I couldn't see a change in him. Instead of saving them he was killing them. I literally had to snap his neck to stop him."

"I knew it wouldn't kill him, he was under an immortality spell. I took him back home and things went back to normal, for a while that is. Over the passing centuries we traveled the world, finally settling in italy and I suddenly started to noticed a difference in him. It was subtle at first, just little things here and there. He would go out, killing at will and he started practicing really dark magic. I couldn't stand to be around him anymore. I know I can be a monster too, but I feel bad about my actions. Him, he had no remorse."

"It was the final straw once I found him bathing in the blood of the virgin he sacrificed. He tried so hard to make me stay with him. He told me that was the price he had to pay to live forever, a life for a life. To say I was disgusted was a huge understatement. He was no longer the man I fell in love with and it really pained me that I had to leave." he leaned down, laying his head in my lap. I ran my fingers in his hair as he told me more.

"I then left Rome. I thought it was best that I return home to Korea, and that's when I met Dae Young. I was head over heels for him." he smiles at the memory. "You know he hated me at first." he chuckles cutely. I reach down and caress his cheek.

"His mom was killed by a nomad. They don't care about human life, just the thrill of the feed. So when he found out I was a vampire, he nearly killed me with witch fire. I hadn't seen a witch with that much power in centuries. He was even more powerful than Jae kwang. He captivate me. The more I spent time with him the harder I fell. I eventually convinced him that I wasn't like the vampire that killed his mom. Granted, I had my faults and so much blood on my hands, but I was changing my ways. I learned how to control myself, how to not be driven solely by the bloodlust."

"... And for some unknown reason, he loved me back. I felt like I had finally found the man I was going to be with for me rest of eternity. So imagine the agony I felt when Jae kwang found me and youngie. He bounded me with a spell so I had no choice to watch as he burned the love of my life alive, right in front of me." my heart is literally breaking hearing the words coming out of jiminie's mouth.

"But you see fate had other plans. Daeyoungie was next in line to take over the largest witch coven in all of Asia. With the help of his ancestral magic and that of his coven, They were able to retrieve his soul from the underworld and place it in another vessel, a newborn baby."

"They then raised this new child, training him early to take over the coven as soon as he was of age. I silently watched out for him and watched him grow. As soon as he turned twenty one he regained all his memories and he found me. I wasn't used to his new face but I knew it was my youngie, and I fell in love with him all over again."

"However our happiness was short lived when Jae kwang made his return. We didn't know at the time that he had linked his life force to youngie's. They were now both connected, so when he killed Dae Young again, he "died" as well. Really he just went into a deep sleep, waiting to be re awoken."

"After the linking of their souls, it took one hundred years for Dae youngie to be reborn. In the mean time me and my maker started making a vampire army so we would be ready for when ever Jae kwang made his appearance. Everything was set, or so we thought. You see, Jae kwang had his own coven of loyal witches and they had something we didn't. Demons."

"Needless to say, we were defeated and I still lost the love of my life." I tussled his hair lightly, totally lost in this story. He has me hanging on every word. "Skip one hundred years. The coven finally got smart and hid him, I didn't even know where he was. It was torture. My heart was literally breaking and the thought that I might ever see him again."

"Me and Appa make alliances with a werewolf pack. In exchange for not hunting on their lands, they would help us fight and protect the future of the coven. People took youngies's place over the centuries but the coven started to weaken because their rightful leader was in hiding. That's why it was so important for us to succeed."

"I started to lose hope when the next two hundred years went by and we hadn't heard a peep. I cried so many nights just wishing I could see him one more time, to hold him one more time, but of course life could be cruel, especially for someone like me. I thought of it as my time of reaping. I had sowed so many bad seeds, that when it came back on me, it was agony. There was a time I was so low, I wanted to rip my own heart out just to stop the pain."

"I started binging on blood again. I had all but given up my humanity when one night I stumble upon this bar in Seoul, and I see my Daeyoungie behind the counter serving drinks." my eyes widen as looked down at him. "... But this time its different. You see, he is a complete copy of his original self." he smiles brightly at me. Call me dense, but it just now clicked in my head what he was implying.

"You mean?" I start. "So I am?"

"Yes baby, You are Dae Young." he said as he lifted himself up, gazing into my eyes. "... And when I saw you, all I wanted to do was crash into you, make love to you. But I knew you didn't remember me and I didn't want to freak you out too much."

"I did watch over you though. I know it sounds creepy, but after all that time of not being able to see you, I had to be near you the only way I knew how. I saw how you cared for you parents selflessly. How you struggled to make ends meet and still make straight A's in school. I felt so proud of you, how you continued to press on even though life was constantly shitting on you."

I started to cry profusely, I didn't know anyone cared for me that much. He enveloped my body in his strong arms, and I rested my head on my chest. "Then you became an escort. I saw how sexually free you were, no offence." he giggled lightly. I did the same, not taking offence at all. "I hated all the men that touched you. Oh and I killed that bastard that beat you by the way." he kisses the top of my head gently.

"... And before I knew it, you were turning twenty one. I knew you would start to remember things, so I wanted to have you as close as possible. I knew Jae kwang would be making himself known soon. That's why I brought you here. I decided to play on my master kink and you make the best little bunny." I laugh a little, looking up at him.

"Well all I needed was a good master that could dominate me." I say in a seductive tone.

"God, I love you." he claimed my lips passionately as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair, tilting my head to the side. I opened my mouth as soon as I felt him nibble on my lower lip. I quickly straddles his waist grinding down on him, this time I was all me, not that weird ass compulsion shit.

"Mmmm." I moan out loud, as I feel his hands explore my body. I felt electricity rushing through my body every time his fingertips your touch my skin.

"Ba.. Baby. Hold on." he said as I reached down, grabbing his hardening member. "There is still mo..more I have to tell you." I didn't like the words coming out of his mouth.

"Come on master." I dropped on my knees in front of him, tugging his basket ball shorts down. "Let me take care of you." I stroked his clothed length, making him bit his lip.

"Mmm baby, that feels good." he said, losing all his self control. I smile knowing I had won this time. I was just about to grab his throbbing erection when a knock interrupted us.

"Seriously?" I whine. He quickly lifts his shorts and runs to the door.

"Seriously?" I repeat again, not believing this. I pout childishly on the floor. Was it so hard to spend some time with him? He is always off doing something.

"Jin hyung, what brings you here." jimin says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Oh my God, I'm in love with a dork. I can't help but chuckle at his cuteness.

"Hey, I see you guys have been talking." jinnie hyung says as he makes himself comfortable on love seat to my right.

"We have." jimin says in response. "Is there something I can help you with? We are still in the middle of talking." he comes and sits down next to me, putting a pillow in his lap. I love jin hyung, but he has the worst fucking timing.

"Well I just wanted to be here when you told him about me." he replied, looking at me lovingly.

"What does he mean?" I turn my head to look at him.

"Well I was getting to that, but you were being a naughty little bunny. You couldn't keep you hands off me. Hell I can't blame you. I'm hot as fuck." he brushes the imaginary dust off his shoulders, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Yah, you're so cocky." jin hyung reached over and flicked his forehead. "Get to the good part you brat."

"What is he talking about?" I ask. Are there really more things I don't know about?

"Well babe, before we were interrupted I was going to tell you about jin hyung." he said, taking my hand. What about him?

"He Is your brother." I says. My eyes instantly shoot over to the eldest and he had a bright smile on his face. Could it be true? But how was he still alive? That would make him what? Over three hundred years old. He doesn't look a day over eighteen.

"Welcome home youngie." he says walking over go me. He grabs my other hand tightly. "I have missed you so much." he pulls me is a hug. I can immediately feel his warmth engulf me. It feels like safety, like home. He breaks the hug after we stand there for a couple minutes.

"I am so glad you are back." he places a gentle kiss on my forehead and I hear jimin clear his throat behind me.

"Yah, fuck you jimin. You have him all the time to your self. He is my brother damnit." I chuckle lightly at his outburst.

"Well shit babe, you didn't have to be so rude." yoongi hyung says, popping up from no where. Where the hell did he come from?

"Appa, get your wife, he is annoying me." jimin says earning himself another forehead flick.

"Yah, I don't care if you are a big bad vampire. Ill still bend you over my knee and whoop your ass brat." hyung says to jiminie. They continue to go back and forth, when I go over to yoongi hyung. I still had one more question for the night. Well lies, I had a lot, but I would settle for just one more.

"So Hyung." I start, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Why did master call you appa?" I asked.

He smiled widely, showing off his gums. "Well, because I'm his maker little one." he says, ruffling my hair.

"Jinjja?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Now that I think about it, he does have the father figure thing going on.

"Nae, he is my first child." he says. We both look over to find jin hyung putting jimin In a head lock. The scene was so too cute. Obviously jimin is letting him win, seeing as how he could easily get out of the trap he's in. He is such a kid. I smile fondly at the pair, going back and forth.

"So did he tell you about jaebum ah?" he asked grabbing my attention.

"Who the guy that came in my room yesterday?" I remembered master calling out his name. He nodded.

"What about him?" I ask, what more could I be hit with. He stands up, coming closer to me. He leans down, whispering in my ear. My eyes widen at the words flowing into my ears. Once yoongi hyung was done speaking, he walked calmly towards the door. "Babe, I suggest you leave my child alone. He is about to get it." he laughs again grabbing jin hyungs hand. Once I was over my initial shock, I opened my mouth and started to speak.

"PARK JIMIN." I yell out, at the top of my lungs. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A SON?" I looked at him,  how many more secrets does this man have?

"Appa, what the fuck." he raises his hands in defeat as he crashes to the floor, avoiding my gaze.

He is so going to get it.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Ahhh." Jeong Hwa clutched her swollen belly. "There's some... something wrong Jimi." tears stream down her flushed face. Within moments, I was at her side._

_"Shhh. Its okay." I rub small patterns on her back, trying to give her as much comfort as I can. I hate that I can't do anything else. I hate seeing her in so much pain._

_"I'm so scared. What if.."_

_"Hey, look at me." I gently lift up her chin. Her terror filled eyes gazing back at me. "You are strong baby, you can do this. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." I lean down, kissing her lips softly._

_"Okay, you need to leave now Jimin." the midwife says between her opened legs. "The head is crowning."_

_I nod my head accordingly. "I.. I can't do this without you Jimi." my wife squeezes my hand. My heart breaks knowing I have to leave her._

_"Yes you can. You can do anything." I held her tightly in my arms. "Our little one wants to meet you, but you have to push baby. You have to be strong for the both of you. You can do this." I say as I kiss her on the forehead._

_"Now Jeong hwa, push now." the midwife says. "You need to leave jimin."_

_"NO HE STAYS" Jeong Hwa screams. "I need him. I need my husband." she starts to panic. I don't know much about childbirth but I know it's not good to panic._

_"Okay okay." I shush her, moving her hair out of her face. "I'm not going anywhere okay." I reassure her. She nods in acknowledgement._

_"Jeong Hwa, I know you are scared sweetie. But I need you to push right now. On the count of three." Hee Yeon noona said._

_"Hana"_

_"Jimi, please." Jeong Hwa pleads. I couldn't help her._

_"Dul"_

_"Baby, you got this. I love you. I love you so much."_

_"Set, PUSH."_

_"AHHHHHHHH" we scream at the same time as she bares down, pushing with all her might and squeezing my hand so hard, it felt like it was broken. "Jimi it hurts, it hurts so bad." she said._

_"Jeong Hwa, would you like to hold your son?" Hee Yeon noona says, handing the little bundle over. I see the light return to my wife's eyes when she finally sees his face. "Jimi Oh my God, he is beautiful." the tears cascade down her face. She turns him, exposing his chubby little cheeks. I gasp at the sight in front of me. I have never seen anyone so beautiful. My heart swells with love and pride. We created him together and I am in love._

_"Here, hold him jagi." I took him from her and cradle him in my arms. He snuggles up to me, opening his little eyes. "Hi there little one, I'm your daddy." I coo at him, kissing him on the forehead. I just stare at him, engraving every detail in my mind. "I love you..."_

_"Jagi, what are we going to name him?" I ask. I was met with silence. My eyes instantly meet her pained face. "Baby?" I put my hand on her head._

_"Noona, she is clammy." I start to panic. Hee Yeon shuffles back between her opened legs. The look on her face terrifies me. "Noona? What's wrong?" I ask in a shaky voice._

_"She's bleeding jiminie." her eyes meet mine. " I need you to get halmeoni right now." without a word uttered, I am on my feet. I thank God the air isn't chilled. I wrap him in my arms and run as fast as I can to my house._

_"Halmeoni." I scream at the top of my lungs. The first person I see is my sister. I instantly breakdown as she makes her way over to me._

_"Noona, where is.. I need halmeoni. Jeong Hwa.. She needs.. Noona please help." I couldn't get my words straight. My sister rushed to my side as I crumpled into the floor._

_"Jiminie, what happened?" she asked, concern written all over her face. At that moment, he starts to fuss and move around._

_"Aigoo." my Noona gasps and takes him from my arms._

_"No, where are you taking him? Halmeoni." I scream out again. She rounds the corner, rubbing sleep out of her eyes._

_"What the hell is wrong with you boy? You are disturbing my sleep." she said. I know how much of a monster she can be on no rest, but I need her._

_"Its Jeong Hwa, Hee Yeon said she's bleeding." I grab her hand, leading her to the door._

_"Oh my God, grab my stuff boy. We have to go." she says, fully realizing the severity of the situation. "Shin hye, take care of him, we will be back." my sister nods. I grab her bag and run out of the door. We ran as fast as we could. I need to make it back to her._

_"Listen to me very carefully Jimin." she grabs my shoulders as we stand outside of the infirmary. "I need you to go down to the river and get some red moss. If she is to live I need it, do you understand me?"_

_"Nae, but let me see her first. I need to see her halmeoni." I rush into the room to find my wife._

_"Baby, where's the baby Jimi." she slurs in a weak voice. I gather her into my arms. I don't want to ever let her go._

_"He's with noona, he's safe. I'm going to get the medicine for you." I say kissing her on on the crown of her head. He places her hand on my cheek as she gazes into my eyes._

_"Jaebum." she utters, kissing my lips softly. "His name is Jaebum."_

_And with that she went limp in my arms._

Jimin's POV

All those memories I tried to keep buried came rushing to the surface. That was such a painful time in my life, I wasn't to keen to rehash the past, but I knew I had to tell him.

"Speak." Jungkook says, arms crossed.

I walked over to him slowly, trying to get up the nerve. How could I tell him? How could I tell him that I'm the cause of my wife's death?

"Look jungkook its a lon.."

"Could you just stop already? I have had it with all these secrets jimin. You tell me that I am Dae young, your long lost soul mate and then you still keep things from me? Unbelievable." he sighs and turns to walk away. I remember having a similar fight with him a lifetime ago. The last time he ran off from me, he died, and I won't let that happen again.

"Gajima." I walked over, snaking my arms around his waist. I held onto him, laying my cheek flat on his back. "You have to understand kookie, this is really hard for me." I feel his body relax into me. He reaches up and grabs my hands, intertwining our fingers together.

"I do understand. I also have a past that I want to forget." he said quietly. He lets my hands go and turns around, gazing into my eyes. "But we can't keep things from each other. We have to trust that the other will understand and not judge the things we have done." he says circling his arms around my neck. I stare into his eyes and I can't help but feel this overwhelming feeling of love coming from him. I am surrounded in his emotions and for the first time in a long time, I feel completely safe.

"I love you so much jungkookie." I close the gap, gathering him in my arms. I feel his soft lips crash into mine, passion oozing at the seams. He rakes his hand through my hair deepening our kiss. He moans a little when I push my tongue into his mouth. We kiss for what seems like forever when we finally part, trying to catch our breath.

"I love you too jimin." he leans in kissing me softly one last time. I wanted so much to rip his clothes off and throw him on my bed, but he was right. If he is to spend the rest of eternity with me, I have to give him all of me. The good and the bad. I grab his hand and lead him over to the couch. This seems to be the spot for story telling.

"Her name was Jeong Hwa." I said. This is the first time I have said her name out loud since she died. "She was the first person I ever loved." I shifted in my seat, bringing my legs up to my chest. "Her mom and mine were best friends, we spent our whole childhood together. Eventually I started to see her as more than a friend and we both fell in love." I smiled at the memory.

"I was forever getting in trouble because of her. She was so rebellious. I remember one time she convinced me to help her with a prank. We went and caught a bunch of fish and hid them in my Imo's house. Of course everyone knew who it was, we were the only bad ass kids in the village. Our punishment was to be separated for the whole summer. I was fourteen at the time and was sent away to Deagu to stay with my uncle."

"It was so boring there without my best friend. I would find myself aimlessly walking through out the village trying to find something to do, anything would have sufficed. That's actually how I met Appa. It was really late, I knew I was going to be in trouble when I returned to my uncles house. So I took my time walking, might as well enjoy the rest of the free time I would have."

"All of a sudden, he was standing right in front of me. It scared the shit out of me. "Hey there little one" he said. His voice was so hypnotic. I instantly felt drawn to him. "I seem to be a little lost, do you think you could help me out?" I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but something about him made me feel safe so I agreed. I nodded my head in agreement. "Could you tell me where Won Bin lives? He's a good friend of mine and I remember him telling me he lives here." the stranger asked. I chuckled and motioned for him to follow me.

""I'll not only tell you, but I'll show you. Won Bin is my uncle." I don't know why I felt so open with him, of course now I know why. I hoped by bringing him to my uncle, that he would forget how late I was. We finally arrived after about thirty minutes and walked into the house. "Jiminie, where have you.. Yoongi?" my uncle rounded the corner and a huge smile was invading his face. "Oh my God, get over here." I had never seen my uncle so happy. They hugged for a while when his gaze fell on my. "Park Jimin, you are in so much trouble young man." he scolded. So much for my theory. But what happened next caught me by surprise."

""Binnie, leave the boy alone. He was being my tour guide." the stranger who I then knew was Yoongi winked at me. I had to remember to thank him for saving my ass. I was then sent to my room for the night." jungkook was hanging on ever word, I think he really likes these storytimes we have. I ruffled his hair a bit.

"Do you know how cute you are baby bunny?" I ask him, leaning in to steal a kiss. I can't stop hands from assaulting his body. "Yah, Park Jimin get back to the story." he says swatting my hands away. I chuckle lightly. "Alright alright, I'll be a good boy." I wink at him and continue where I left off.

"He ended up staying the whole summer with us. He took me under his wing. I loved being around him. He would tell me all these stories of how he travel the world, he taught me about different cultures, he ever taught me how to paint." I point to the huge painting hanging above the fire place." I giggled at how wide my bunny's eyes got.

"You mean.. You painted me?" jungkook asked, mouth agape.

"Yes I did. It took forever, and you didn't let me live it down either. You complained about how much your ass hurt. You even made me kiss it when I was done, although I had no problem with that." he hit my arm lightly, I could see how flushed he was.

"Anyway, the summer was coming to an end, and fast. I didn't want to go back. I begged yoongi hyung to take me with him. I wanted to travel the world with him. "Aniyo little one, you still have a life to live. I would only bring darkness and death." he was always so cryptic with his words. I didn't understand what he meant until one night I caught him kissing my uncles neck."

"At first I was shocked, I had never seen two men kiss like that, but then I saw a drop of blood running down my uncles neck. I instantly gasped when I thought of the blood demon legend. He turned to looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. He was in front of me within seconds. I was so afraid, the man in front of me was not my yoongi hyung but it was. His face was stained with blood and I literally was about to shit myself."

""Hey little one, don't be afraid." he tried to calm me down. I wasn't having it. "You were.. You were killing him." I started to cry uncontrollably. He engulfed me in his arms, and I instantly started to calm down. "Jiminie, I'm okay. Its okay." I heard my uncle say from behind Yoongi hyung."

"He sat me down, explaining that he was just feeding on him, my uncle had given him permission. He explained to me why he needed blood to survive. I was mesmerized I found myself wanted to become a vampire the more he talked about it, but he flat out refused. "No little one, I will not turn you. You have so much living to do. I bet you haven't even had sex yet." both he and my uncle cracked up laughing at my expense."

"He made me swear to keep his secret, and of course I would. I loved him, and he wasn't bad, he didn't kill people. When the fall came around, both my uncle and Yoongi hyung brought me home. I tried one last time to convince him to turn me. He still refused, however he did drink a bit of my blood. He hold me that if I was ever in trouble he could find me. He also promised to visit me when he was back in Busan."

"When I returned, I immediately went to see Jeong Hwa. I had missed her so much. I made my way to her house and her sister Hee Yeon answered the door. "Long time no see little bird." she hugged me at once. Hee Yeon noona always gave the best hugs. She ruffled my hair and invited me inside. She yelled for Jeong Hwa to come down and when she did, my mouth was hanging wide open. She had changed so much during the summer. She had black flowing hair all the way down to her waist. Her baby fat had completely melted away, leaving her with a shape jaw line that most definitely made me drool." jungkook punched me in the arm as that last part made it to his ears.

"Awww, is baby bunny jealous?" I asked in a mocking tone. he glared at me, crossing his arms. Oh my God he is too cute.

"Mianhae baby, but you wanted to know." I defended myself.

"I wanted to know what happened, not how you almost mount her as she comes down the damn steps." he hisses. I gather him in my arms at an instant, placing small kisses on his face. "There's no need to be jealous baby. That was a long time ago, another life time ago." his doe eyes peer up at me. I could see how insecure he was. I rubbed my nose against his lightly, making him giggle a bit.

"So what happened then?" he asked as I laid us both down on the sofa. He snuggles into my chest, waiting for me to continue. "Well we started to see the other differently. My heart would start to flutter every time I saw her. We fell in love and got married when I was sixteen, she was seventeen at the time."

"Noona kink huh?" he said and laughter erupted from my lips.

"Actually yeah, I had a huge crush on Hani noona before I only had eyes for Jeong Hwa." I said truthfully. I heard him sigh, and I thought it best to continue the story.

"About a year later she was pregnant with our first child. Everyone was so happy for us, but then about four months into her pregnancy, she miscarried." I can still feel the loss. Even though I never meet my little girl I still love her deeply.

"Jeong Hwa became extremely depressed after the loss of our daughter and for good reason. I too was distraught. We leaned on each other during that time, it actually brought us closer together. We were beyond thrilled but terrified when we found out she was pregnant again. We didn't want to go through that same pain again. We weren't relieved until she was about five months along and she felt the first kick."

"I made sure she was cared for, I needed her and my baby to be safe. I stayed by her side every single day. Making sure she had everything she needed, giving her massages and talking to our little one and everything was perfect."

"That is until she woke me up one night by crying out in pain. I should have known then that something was terribly wrong. I rushed her over to the infirmity just in time to catch Hani noona. She was the best midwife in all the village but even she couldn't save her. The stress of having a miscarriage that far into the pregnancy and then pushing out Jaebum was too much for her body to handle. She died in my arms and the worst part is I could have saved her." my voiced cracked. Jungkook wiped the tears I didn't know was there.

"Hey, its okay. We don't have to talk about it anymore." he rubbed small circles on my chest. I let out a huge breath and continued on.

"No, I want you to know." I kissed him gently on his forehead.

"My halmeoni told me to go get the medicine at the river but I was to selfish. If I would have just gone when she told me to, maybe I could have saved her." I hated myself for centuries because of her death. I just had to go in a see her.

"After her death, things were really hard for me. I had a new born son who I had to care for. My noona and Hani noona helped me out a lot. They pretty much raised Jaebum in the beginning. I was to caught up in my grief, I could hardly take care of myself, let alone a new born. I took to drink pretty soon after, just trying to numb the pain. The only thing I felt was the love for my son."

"Sometimes just holding him made me feel better. He would snuggle into my neck and stay there for hours. Those moments alone is what got me through the tough times, just me and my baby." I chuckled lightly remembering him. All of this just makes me want to go love on him. I instantly think of appa and all his affection. I suppose its justified.

"Now who's the cute one." jungkook said, looking up at me from his place on my chest.

"Still you baby bunny." I winked at him.

"I would really like to meet him, officially that is." he says, and I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, maybe we will all go out for dinner or something. I know you have to be tired of being in this house." I know keeping him here is for his own safety, but I don't want him to feel like a prisoner in his own house.

"Really? I would love that." he kissed me softly on the lips.

"So when were you turned?" he asked sitting up on the sofa. I giggled lightly. He really is dae young.

"That story is for another time baby." I said getting up from the sofa. I grab his hand, pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" he asked as I lead him out of the room.

"Me and your brother have a score to settle."

Author's POV

"Sir, everything is ready for you. Would you like me to bring her in?"

Jae kwang swung around in his chair to meet the mans eyes.

"Yes please do." he said, getting up from his chair. He looked over the monitors hanging on the wall. "Oh and please offer our guests some water, I'm sure she's quite parched."

Jae Kwang grabbed the iPad on his desk, opening one of his favorite apps. He then put his earphones in, making sure he heard every word. He clicked on the latest file, opening a video stream.

"Where are we going?"

"Me and your brother have a score to settle"

Jae kwang placed the iPad back on the desk and sat back down.

"That's not the only score you have to settle Jiminie." he says aloud to no one in particular. "And this time he won't come back."


	7. S e v e n

_Author's POV_

_"Who are you? Why am I here?"_

_Jae kwang looks over at the girl with a bored look on his face._

_"You know, everyone asks that question." He says as he sashays back to his giant leather chair. "You humans frighten so easily, it's quite tragic." He chuckles under his breathe, but unlike every other kidnapper, he fully intends to be quite honest with her and his plans, seeing as how she's the key to everything._

_"You see." Jae kwang clasps his hands in front of him, leaning slightly across the desk. "Some little basic ass hoe stole the love of my life from me and I want him back." He states matter factly ".._  
_And you have the honor of helping two soul mates reunite, how amazing is that." He gives her a sinister smile, leaning back in the chair. The woman shifts in her seat, reaching for the glass of water on the desk in front of her. "So where do I come in to all of this?" She asks after taking a sip of the chilled liquid._

_"Oh honey, I thought you'd never ask." He gets up and comes across the desk, taking the seat next to the other._

_"I want you to go to Jimin and give him a message for me? Can you do that for me sweetheart?" He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and caresses her chin gently. He can see the fear in her eyes and he can't help but feel a little turned on. He loves it when their scared of him._

_"Uhh.. Yeah." She says as she looks him in the eye. "But who is Jimin and what is the message?" He grins wickedly before getting up from the chair, standing right in front of her. "All in due time, but right now you need to help me with another little problem." He snakes his hand behind her neck and looks down at the obvious bulge in his pants. Her gaze follows and her eyes widen a bit. She knew exactly what he had in mind._

_"B.. but aren't you gay? And in l... love with someone else?" She stutters._

_"An ass is an ass baby, no matter who it belongs to." He says bringing her closer to his growing manhood. "Besides, Jimin isnt here to help me now is he? So are you going to let me fuck you or not?"_

 

***

Jungkook wakes up in Jimin's bed alone. He hates being alone especially since he needs a little help. He can feel his length pressed up against his boxers and it's really starting to be uncomfortable. He removes the duvet and his underwear and slides his hand around his hot erection, smearing the percum all over his head.

"Ahh" he moans softly as he strokes up and down. "Mmmmm." he groans as he pumps a little faster.

"Fuck, you're so sexy baby bun." Jimin says from the door with a try in his hands. "But you couldn't wait for me?" He asks strolling over to the bed.

"Nope." Jungkook countered as he thrusted into his palm. Jimin chuckled a little, sitting the tray down on the end table.

"Oh okay, well since you don't need me..." He turns on his heels to walk away.

"NO.. help me." He hears jungkook's weak voice calling out to him.

The vampire stalks over to the bed with a serious look on his face. A look that sent shivers down the boys spine.

"Help me what?" He says crawling onto the tall bed.

"Help me please?" Jungkook says with lifted eyebrows. All of a sudden he feels a sting on the inside of this thigh.

"Wrong answer bunny." Jimin says strictly. "It seems you have forgotten with all the excitement happening lately, but let me remind you of who I am." He darts off the bed and heads over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. He returns with his bag of goodies and takes out a flogger. Jungkook's eyes widen and his cock swells even more. He doesn't even ask how he knows about his little pain kink.

"Turn over bunny."

Without being told twice, jungkook finds himself on his stomach, looking back at the elder.

"Like this Master?" He asks, wiggling his ass a little.

"Mmm so you haven't forgotten." Jimin giggles, moving the strands of the flogger against jungkook's pink little hole before he flicks his wrist, bringing it down over his ass with a loud smack

"AHH YES." Jungkook starts to grind down into the bed.

"Mmm you like that don't you baby bun?" Jimin askes as he spanks the younger again, this time on his thighs.

"Yes master, please." Jungkook can feel himself leaking precum all over the duvet.

"Please what? Use your words baby." Jimin waits patiently for the younger to respond.

"Spank me harder master, please." The boy whines and Jimin gives him what he wants, over and over again.

"Yes yes yes." Jungkook chants as he arches his back welcoming the pain. Jimin can feel himself getting harder just looking at the scene in front of him.

"Fuck bunny, you're getting me so hard." He says as he throws the flogger down on the bed and used his hand instead, leaving a red hand print on the boys ass. He massages jungkook's cheeks, kneading them back and forth. He slips his thumb inside the boys quivering hole and watches as jungkook open right up for him.

"You want me to fuck you baby?" He asks as he strokes himself with his other hand.

"Yes, yes please master." Jungkook whimpers and jimin loses it. He get up from the bed, removing his sweatpants and tank top. He lays back down, kissing the boys abused cheeks before spreading them. He circles the tip of his tongue around the puckering hole, holding on to jungkook's hips.

"Ahhhhhhh fu.. fuck, Ma..master." the younger squeals, writhing and moaning.

"Mmmmmm" he hums while he sucks and bites at the boys entrance. "You taste so good baby." Jimin gathers spit in this mouth and watches it slowly slide down the younger crack and into his hole. He licks back and forth, making sure it's nice and wet. Jimin sticks his tongue inside the boys heat and starts to fuck him with it.

"Oh my God." Jungkook starts to grind down on the intruder. "Fu..uckk." He buries his face into the pillow, not knowing how much more of his he can take. "Mo..more master. Give me more."

Jimin slurps and gets back on his knees.

"How do you want me to fuck you bunny? Fast or slow?" He can see the visable shudder that goes through the boys body.

"Slow master, hard and slow."

Without another word, Jimin reached in the bag and gets out the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount on his thick fingers and wastes no time prepping his lover. It doesn't take long for jungkook's ass to stretch for him.

"You ready baby?" Jimin asks as he grabs a condom and starts to roll it on his angry cock when jungkook takes it from him.

" No master, I want to feel you. All of you." He says grinding his ass against Jimin's length. The vampires head get fuzzy with lust at the eagerness of the younger.

"Close your legs baby." He says as straddles the boys ass, teasing his hole.

Jungkook grips the sheets hard as he feels the head of Jimin's cock slide past his loosened ring of muscles.

"Ahhh mmm." Jungkook moans as jimin slowly inches all the way into the boy.

" So tight mmm." Jimin moans as he completely bottoms out, balls to ass. He reaches down and grabs his plumb cheeks, spreading them. "You look so good wrapped around my cock baby."

The latter whines as he grinds onto jimin length, letting his master know just how ready he is.

Jimin slowly rocks back and forth into the younger ass, stretching him even more. He pulls all the way out and watches as his babies hole clenches around nothing.

" Master, what are you.. ahhhhhh fuckkk." Jungkook wails as jimin impales his hole with no warning. With long, drawn out thrusts, he fucks into him just like he asked.

"Right there master, feels so good." The younger whimpers as he meets his thrusts, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. Jungkook can feel every vein as his master rolls his hips. Jimin leans down, whispering in kookies ear.

"You like that baby? Hmmm?" Jimin says, humping the boys ass. Lewd noises comes from the youngsters mouth when jimin's head brushes past his bundle of nerves and he can't help but feel a little pool of heat start to form In his abdomen.

"Harder master, please." Jungkook begs, as he starts to twerk his ass a little.

"Fuck baby." Jimin growls as he gives his bunny what he wants. He kisses down jungkook's spine, biting the sensitive skin, leaving red patches as a result. He can feel jungkook clenching around him.

He removes himself from the younger and flips him over. He looks down at the boys face, half lidded eyes meeting him and all he wants to do is ruin him.

"You look so beautiful baby bun." He kisses his lips, sucking lightly on his lower lip. Jimin aligns himself and plunges back into him happy place.

"Ahh ahh." Jungkook wraps his legs around Jimin's waist. "Please master." He pulls him closer, kissing him once more.

"Mmmm." Jungkook whines as jimin speeds up, thrusting harder into the younger. Moans and skin clapping is the only thing heard in the room.

"Shit baby." Jimin moans as he starts to speed up. "Look how well you take masters cock. Such a good boy for me." Jungkook leaks a bead of precum at the filthy words. He doesn't want this feeling to stop but he can feel his ending coming.

"Please master, choke me." He begs as he buries his face in Jimin's toned chest. "Make me cum."

Jimin savagely fucks the shit out of the younger as he wraps his hand around the boys neck. Jimin can feel jungkook's blood pulsing right under his fingers.

"Yeah baby, take this cock like a good little slut." Jimin aduses the younger's peostate with every thrust and after a few more the boy erupts all over his chest.

"AHHH MASTER FUCK." He screams as he is fucked through his orgasm. He goes limp after a few seconds. Jimin removes himself and pumps his hard member.

"Please cum in my mouth master."

Jimin can feel his balls tightening at the lewd words. He straddles the younger's chest.

"Open up baby."

Jungkook does as he is told, taking his master's cock inside his mouth. He digs his tongue deep in Jimin's slit and the elder spews his seed all over the boys face.

"Ahh fuck bunny." Jimin slowly rides out his orgasm, rocking back and forth, fucking the younger mouth.

Jimin collapses next to his lover, chest heaving.

"Oh... my God." Kookie says as he turns to look at the elder. "That was AMAZING." He gives him his best bunny smile and closes his eyes tight.

Jimin grabs a tissue from the end table and cleans his cum off of his face.

"How about a bubble bath baby?" Jimin says, cradling the younger in his arms. Jungkook hums, snuggling into the crock of Jimin's neck.

"Yes please."

The two love birds lay there in their post orgasm bliss when jimin chuckles a bit.

"Oh I almost forgot, I bought you breakfast." The elder smiles at his bunny and kisses him lightly on the nose.

***

Jae kwang rolls over, removing the thick comforter. He turns to see they girl still in his bed.

"Yah, wake up." He says, shaking her shoulders. She blinks a couple times before focusing her eyes on jae kwang.

"Get up." He says coldly. "You need to get ready, it's almost showtime."

***

"Yoonie, have you seen my blue sweater?" Jin yells from outside of the bathroom door.

"Look in the drawer where you left it babe." Yoongi replies as he turns off the shower.

"Oh, found it." Yoongi can't help but chuckle at his clueless mate.

***

"Bunny, you look so adorable in that sweater."

Jungkook can feel Jimin's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you master." The younger says, turning around to give the elder a quick kiss.

"Call me Jimin or baby, bun. I'm only master when I'm pounding into you." Jimin nibbles on the boys ear as he grinds into jungkook's ass.

Jungkook let's his head drop back on Jimin's shoulder and the elder attacks his neck with tiny little kisses.

"Baby stop." Kookie giggles. "Or we won't be going anywhere tonight." Jimin stops his attack, taking heed to his lovers warning. Tonight was important. He would be uniting all of his family for the first time in two hundred years.

"You're right bun, let's go."

***

The gang finally makes it to the resturant, and boy do they roll deep. Jungkook looks around at all the people gathered around the long table, easily seating thirty.

Jimin takes jungkook's hand in his as they cross the threshold into the private room. Everyone is on their feet, bowing down out of respect to the first family. Yoongi and Jin follow after them bowing back to the men and women in the room.

"Please, all of you take a seat." Jimin says in a gentle voice. Jimin then makes his way to the head of the table and sits jungkook right next to him, on his left. Yoongi hyung and Jin hyung mirror the younger couple at the other end of the table.

Jimin look to the right, with furrowed eyebrows, observing the two empty seats.

"Where is my son?" He asks aloud to no one in particular.

"The last I heard, he was going to pick up jinyoungie, hyung" Jackson says. "He said he would be here."

"How is Jinyoung? Bum ah hasn't brought him around in a while." Jimin pouts cutely to his best henchman.

"Cute [ A.N ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jackson voice]." The latter chuckles at his cute hyung. For the life of him, he still doesn't know how someone can be so cute and scary at the same time.

"He's good" Jackson answers. "Still hasn't said yes yet." Jimin hums in agreement.

Jimin feels a little tap on his hand and turns to look at jungkook. "Who is jinyoung?" The boy asks.

"Oh I'm sorry babe, I forget you don't remember yet. Jinyoung is Jaebums partner. He is also an old friend of yours, well of Youngie's." He explains and the maknae nods in response.

"Can I start you off with something to drink? Soda, wine?" The waitress asks as she makes her way around the table, taking our orders.

"Yes, I'll have a glass of wine, Moscato please." Jimin says and looks to his lover. "What would you like to drink babe?"

"Oh, the same." The younger says, not really knowing what to order. Hell he only worked in a bar for a couple weeks. They found out he lied about not being twenty one and fired him on the spot.

Everyone placed their drink order and resumed talking amongst themselves. This is the first time Jungkook had been our since he has been with Jimin, hell he didn't even know what day it was.

"Hi, Jungkook right?" The boy in question jumps, instantly snapped out of his thoughts turning to his left when a small pink haired boy returned his gaze with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Jungkook. Hi." He extends his hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm Kihyun, and this here is my partner Hoseok, but everyone calls him Wonho." Kihyun says in a soft voice. Oh my goodness, he is so adorable.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Kookie bows his head to both of them.

" So have you started to get any of your memories back yet? Last time it took almost six months." Kihyun asks. Six months? Did he know them as well.

"Not yet, no." Jungkook says sheepishly. Hoping like everything it won't take that long this time.

"Sorry for being so late Father, we ran into crazy traffic." Everyone looks up to meet Jaebum and another guy Jungkook assumes is Jinyoung.

Jimin gets up from his seat, embracing his son. "Dont worry sweetie, we just started." Jimin cradles Jaebums face and lightly kisses his forehead. He then turns to Jinyoung and does the same. "I would like to introduce you both to my Jungkookie." He leads them both over to the boy and takes his hand.

"Baby, this is my son Jaebum and his partner Jinyoung." Jimin says with a brilliant eye smile.

"Oh my God, Youngie." Jinyoung squeals from behind JB, successively pushing his lover out of the way, grabbing onto Jungkook. Jinyoung hugs him tightly and kookie has no choice to hug back.

"I can't believe this, you look exactly the same." The latter is taken aback by the sudden embrace but doesn't have it in him to push the other away. He can feel the love radiating off of him.

"Okay babe, can you let him breathe?" JB says with a little laugh. "Bummie shut up, we have so much to catch up on." Jinyoung defends his actions.

"Hello, I am Park Jaebum, it's very nice to meet you Jungkook ssi." He bows and so does kookie. "I know you don't remember me, but we were good friends once."

Jungkook can't help but feel all fuzzy with all the love everyone is giving him. He feels so accepted, so safe. Maybe this is what home feels like. Don't get him wrong, he adores his parents and brother, but he couldn't help but feel like an outsider in his own family.

"I am pleased to meet you as well and I am sure we will become friends again." He smiles a toothy grin, sitting back in his seat.

The night progresses and everyone is enjoying their meals and the conversation, especially Jungkook. He is hearing all kinds of fun facts and stories about the coven/family. He constantly catches Jimin staring at him lovingly and he can't wait until the two are alone again.

As the night comes to an end, Jimin raises his glass and gets everyone's attention.

"I would like to propose a toast, to my one true love. He has finally found his way back to us and this time we aren't letting you go. To the family."

"To the family." Everyone echoes, drinking from their glasses.

"How could you have a toast without us Jiminie?" Everyone's eyes snaps to the very familiar voice. "... and here i thought we were family too." All of a sudden Jungkook is pushed against the far wall, both Yoongi and Jin surrounding him, protectivly. Hisses and snarls are heard from Inside the room and Jungkook is extremely terrified.

"Jae kwang." Jimin hisses in an unworldly voice that would make a lion bow down to him.

"Oh, I go by Taemin now." He says matter of factly.

" What the fuck are you doing here witch?" He growls, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Well you did just say how you wanted to reunite the family, but you have seemed to forget one very important person in your toast Jiminie." He says with an evil smirk staining his face.

" You will never be apart of this family." Jimin yells, making damn sure he hears him loud and clean.

Taemin or Jae Kwang, who ever the fuck he is starts to giggle uncontrollably, making Jimin infuriated.

"Oh, I don't mean me silly bug." He wipes the fake tears from his eyes as he turns to the woman outside of the door. "I'm talking about the mother of you child."

Everyone freezes, Jungkook included as they all gaze upon the beauty that just entered the room.

"Je... Jeong Hwa?" Jimin stutters in disbelief. Eyes wide as he gazes at his dead wife.

"Hello Jimi."


End file.
